This invention relates to a fuel filter device.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fuel filter device for filtering impurities such as dust and water so as to suck only fuel from a fuel tank. A filter portion "a" is fixed between a pair of blank plates "c" to constitute a filter body "b". A connecting portion "d" of the filter body "b" is connected to a lower end portion of a fuel suction pipe "f". The reference H denotes the distance between the lower end of the suction pipe "f" and the bottom wall of the fuel tank "e".
In such a fuel filter device, when suction and filtering stop, a large amount of fuel remains in the fuel tank "e" with the depth H. Thus, fuel suction efficiency is small.
In order to eliminate such deficiencies of the prior art filter device, for example, it may be proposed to fix the filter body "b" onto the bottom wall of the fuel tank "e" and extend the lower end of the fuel suction pipe "f" to near the bottom wall of the fuel tank. However, as the fuel suction pipe "f" is fixed to the fuel tank "e" and the filter body "b", if working and/or assembling errors occur with regard to the length of the fuel suction pipe "f" and its related members, the fuel device cannot be properly assembled. In addition, there are no margins for absorbing deforming errors of the fuel filter tank. A small clearance is apt to be formed between the fuel suction pipe "f" and the filter body "b". Impurities can easily enter into the filter body through such a clearance without filtering.